Secrets
by Oceana Mist
Summary: For Sokkla Week Day One Sokka's making too much noise in the middle of the night, will Azula do something unspeakably horrible to him or join him? Very short one shot :3


Staring at her Sokka released the tension from his shoulders, the day had exhausted both his body and his mind. Wrapping his head around having Azula in the Gaang for even a brief period of time had shaken him up. How Zuko could trust her after everything she had done to him, he'd never know; family or not. He tried to forget she was there, but as he turned around, his mind brought him to places of Azula doing horrid things to himself, Suki and Katara and he just had to turn back the other way to stare at the Fire Nation Princess - or so that was the reasoning he'd told himself.

As he watched… actually sleeping she looked fairly… normal? Even pretty. Her hair cascaded around the curvature of her face as her chest rose and fell. She had grown since he'd last seen her. Although he would never trust her, something about the way she attempted intimidating them was somehow playful. Not Azula playful, playful like brother and sister playful. Her little zap at him, did more to his psyche than anything anything else. And she did save him….

_NO! Stop it Sokka, she's evil! Pure evil! Don't go there. Plus Zuko would kill you… nope nope nope. Ugh I need some food. _

Sokka fully rose out his sleeping bag to rummage through the bags of supplies until he came across some food, nuts really. No meat. This obviously saddened Sokka but he sat down on top of Appa and ate it grateful to have something. His eyes wandered to Azula's sleeping bag once again only to notice that she was gone. Gone. _Oh no. No this is bad really bad._ Sokka rose to wake Zuko when he felt a hand grab the back of his shirt. He went to scream but a hand also covered his mouth. He turned slightly to see the outline of Azula, hair down, looking at him tiredly. She uncovered his mouth and spoke in a hushed tone,

"Either you stop making so much noise and let me sleep or you give me some of those. Now." Sokka silently put his hand out to give her some of his nuts. She puffed and sat down grabbing them, gently of course, as a Princess should have proper manners. She avoided eye contact, sharing nuts on top of the avatar's sky bison with a water tribe peasant who wasn't even a bender wasn't something she had ever thought her future would bring her to. She glanced over at her brother, feeling a bit of what? Pity? No… Sympathy… Definitely not. Perhaps she was grateful. Or perhaps she had indigestion. She looked up to see Sokka staring at her.

"What are you staring at?" She demanded. He blinked and shrugged looking away, but kept eyeing her. "I asked you a question." Azula was close to losing it.

"Nothing!" Sokka through his hands up. Azula narrowed her eyes.

"So I catch you looking at me, and when I ask you what you are looking at you say nothing implying that I am nothing. I could do something unspeakable to you for saying that." Sokka pointed at her.

"There it's stuff like that, the old Azula, at least the Azula I knew would just do it!" Azula narrowed her eyes.

"You don't know me peasant." She spat. This earned a bit of a smirk from Sokka.

"Sure I do Princess." He gained an heir of confidence, she wouldn't do anything to him with the Fire Lord, Avatar and Katara right there. She narrowed her eyes opening her mouth ready to say something, "You grew up without a mother and an insane father who wanted - well probably still wants to destroy the world, you're brother who I suspect you never really hated was banished and that left you all alone. Am I close?" Sokka asked lifting an eye brow. Azula looked away.

"So you know _about_ me that doesn't mean you know me." Sokka shrugged, no point engaging her at this hour. Azula sighed and continued to eat her nuts. When she was finished she stood up silently. She remembered Ty Lee mentioning the looks of a cute water tribe peasant and she scoffed, only now did she realize that Ty Lee was right. Azula also remembered how badly it turned out with Chan so she simply leaned down and pecked Sokka's cheek.

"Thanks for the food, now if you make anymore noise to prevent my sleeping, I will not hesitate to zap you." Sokka was stunned, what on earth possessed her to kiss him?! As she got down off of Appa, he felt his cheek staring after her. She turned back once more,

"And if you tell anyone about that. It won't happen again." Sokka gulped. Again?!


End file.
